


Street Fighter: Endless Path

by CW2K



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, Martial Arts, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Multi Game Fandoms





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Street Fighter: Endless Path](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740526) by CW2K. 



Welcome to my first Street Fighter story I did on Fanfiction, taking place between SF 2 and SF 3. Coming 1/8/21


	2. The Unchosen One (Prelude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a special prelude.

_The Secret Society_

* * *

"Welcome, brothers and sisters on this great and momentous day," said the cult leader. "We are gathered here today to welcome these candidates, one of whom will become the leader of the Secret Society as we approach the dawn of the new age. Their lives, as well as countless generations before them, are the culmination of centuries of selective breeding and engineering conducted in accordance with our holy books. By divine design, they have become faster, stronger and more intelligent than those that came before them. Versed in the ways of scripture, science and combat since they were children, their entire existence has been guided toward this day when all that has been foretold will be fulfilled. The winner of this tournament will be the one to bring balance to the universe, becoming the master of fire and ice, sky and Earth, light and dark. Blessed by Heaven's mandate, our leader, our Lord and savior will bring about the world's long-awaited rebirth."  
  
"It was a pleasure knowing you all these years, Gill," said Urien. "Through all of the examinations and all of the battles, you've always been my true competition. As this tournament is to the death, I hope your end comes by my hand."  
  
"Urien, whatever is destined to transpire to this day, Heaven's will shall be fulfilled. Regardless of who is chosen, this is the day of joyous celebration."  
  
The fight begins. Urien wants to use his victory to inspire fear worldwide. Gill's ambition says otherwise.  
  
"This world requires subjugation and one strong enough to maintain complete and indisputable dominion over it. You are not that person, brother." Urien's skin turned from pale to burnt orange. "I AM!" He charges at Gill with a shoulder attack and continued his assault with punches. "I have evolved to gain the very traits with which to rule. Fists of iron to obliterate any opposition in my path. Feet of stone to squash any resistance beneath them. There is nothing and no one that will stand between me and the leadership of the Secret Society. Not even you!"  
  
Urien sent Gill flying with a Reverse Hammer Uppercut. To his delight, Gill was defeated. "A shame. Farewell, brother."  
  
Urien would've killed Gill, but his wrist was caught, encased in ice. Gill rose with the left side of his body covered in blue representing cryomancy and right side red, representing pyromancy.  
  
"Impossible! This world is mine!"  
  
"It belongs to no one, Urien. Your greed for power has consumed you. The leader of the Society is tasked with the duties not of a tyrant, but of a sheapard. The joy of ruling is not in having people of this world serve you, but in guiding then from the old age into the new. Granting paradise for those who deserve it. That is the mission of the Lord of the Society."  
  
Gill finishes Urien by driving his knees into his jaw. "That is the mission for which I was chosen."  
  
"Heaven has made its choice," the cultist announced. "Rejoice, brothers and sisters! Finish him, Gill, and claim your title."  
  
"No. It would be of great shame to lose someone as powerful as Urien. When I bring salvation to this world, it will be with those as strong as him by my side. As my first decree, I hereby proclaim that Urien's life shall be spared and that he takes his place as my right hand."  
  
"Your will be done, Lord Gill. The chosen one is as merciless and wise as he is powerful. The hour of the Society Society. The new age is at hand!"  
  
Everyone including Urien, whose skin returned to normal, was on their knees, chanting, "ALL HAIL THE CHOSEN ONE!!! ALL HAIL LORD GILL..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW2K Productions Presents  
>   
> Street Fighter: Endless Path


End file.
